Stephanie has 18 coconuts for every 3 pomegranates. Write the ratio of coconuts to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $18:3$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $18 \text{ to } 3$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{18}{3}=6$ Therefore, $6$ is the ratio of coconuts to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.